Season 3
JESSIE was renewed for a third season on March 28, 2013. A telepic (movie) based off of the TV Series JESSIE was ordered and will be broadcast in either late 2013 or early 2014. Not much is currently known about this season so far, but we can start to expect several things based on this quote form Adam Bonnett: Our viewers deeply connect with this cast of characters, and the upcoming season will focus on the Ross kids beginning to navigate young adulthood while challenging their favorite nanny with new and entertaining situations. The cast will start filming in June 2013, for the third season to premiere October 5, 2013. Episodes Confirmed Dates: These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #10/05/13 Ghost Bummers (301) #10/11/13 Caught Purple Handed (302) #10/18/13 Understudied & Overdone (303) Confirmed Episodes: These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. #Are You My Mother? (304) #The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate (305) #Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas (306) #The Rosses Get Real (307) #Hoedown Showdown (308) #Krumping and Crushing (309) #Snack Attack (310) Note: Please only add production codes alongside an episode, and when you know it is the right one. Sometimes the production codes may not be in a natural numbered order, so it's best not to add random production codes when you don't know the episode. Thank you! Episode Guide Season 3: 2013-14 {| class="wikitable style="width:100%" ! style="background:#00b3ab; color:#000000; text-align:center;"|No. ! style="background:#00b3ab; color:#000000; text-align:center;"|Title ! style="background:#00b3ab; color:#000000; text-align:center;"|Air date ! style="background:#00b3ab; color:#000000; text-align:center;"|Prod. code ! style="background:#00b3ab; color:#000000; text-align:center;"|Viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1"|1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Ghost Bummers" |October 5, 2013 | id="pc301"|301 |3.2 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|When Mrs. Chesterfield throws a roof-top bash and doesn't invite Jessie and the kids, they decide to throw a Halloween party themselves. But their festivities take a haunting turn when Jessie begins to see ghosts and Emma, Luke, and Mrs. Chesterfield are overcome by ghoulish spirits. Now, it's up to Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri to defeat the ghosts and save the day and the building. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep2"|2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Caught Purple Handed" |October 11, 2013 | id="pc302"|302 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|Jessie is excited to sign with a talent agent, until it turns out he only represents hand models. Meanwhile, the kids forget to sell the muffins Jessie bought for the school bake sale, so to help raise money for their school, they throw a rooftop bash. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep3"|3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Understudied & Overdone" |October 18, 2013 | id="pc303"|303 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|Jessie gets an opportunity to be the understudy for a famous, young actress in an off-Broadway production. Ravi and Luke devise a plan to make sure Jessie gets the chance to perform the role. Meanwhile, Emma and Zuri argue over how best to help Bertram with his new idea for a web based cooking show. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep4"|4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Are You My Mother?" |TBA | id="pc304"|304 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|When Zuri's biological mother shows up she wants to take her back to Uganda. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep5"|5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate" |TBA | id="pc305"|305 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|''The plot of this episode is currently unknown.'' |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep6"|6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas" |TBA | id="pc306"|306 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|An hour long christmas special crossover with Good Luck Charlie cast that's scheduled to air in December 2013. | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep7"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"The Rosses Get Real" |TBA | id="pc307"|307 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|''The plot of this episode is currently unknown.'' |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep8"|8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Hoedown Showdown" |TBA | id="pc308"|308 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|''The plot of this episode is currently unknown.'' |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep9"|9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Krumping and Crushing" |TBA | id="pc309"|309 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|''The plot of this episode is currently unknown.'' |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep10"|10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Snack Attack" |TBA | id="pc310"|310 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #5F8C83"|''The plot of this episode is currently unknown.'' Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Guides